Dudas a bordo
by maclakun
Summary: Está inspirada en el capítulo 7 después de que Mireille rescatara a Kirika y las fueran a buscar al desierto.


Espero que os guste :P

* * *

La rubia ayudó a su compañera a subir a la escalera de rescate que las habían lanzado desde el avión. Mireille hizo una seña para que subieran la escalera, puesto que no podía soltar a Kirika y menos subir con ella a cuestas.

Una vez arriba las ofrecieron un lugar para descansar y tratar las heridas de la joven.

-¡Hombre, Mireille! ¡No sabía que ahora hacías prisioneros! Tres meses sin verte y ya has cambiado tus buenos hábitos de trabajo de no dejar testigos.

-Cállate, Rob. – dijo mientras dejaba a Kirika en un catre. – No es una prisionera, trabaja conmigo. –Echó una ojeada a la habitación. Estaba desordenada y casi no había sitio para que pasaran dos personas a la vez sin hacer maniobras. La cama que había enfrente estaba deshecha y el armario daba la impresión de que había sido desvalijado. –Me habían dicho que esta chatarra era decente, por lo menos. Ni que estuviéramos en un cuartel militar de mala muerte. La cama tocará el suelo si me siento, el somier está hecho un desastre.

-No tienes el culo tan gordo –dijo vacilón. – confórmate con lo que se te da. – dicho las dejó solas.

Mireille sacó el botiquín que llevaba siempre consigo en sus trabajos. "No me fio de lo que pueden tener aquí" pensaba para sí misma. Se volvió hacia Kirika quien estaba tendida en la cama, agotada. Los matones la habían golpeado y apalizado muy fuerte para sonsacarle información. Como era de esperar, no dijo nada pero lo pagó con un montón de moratones, contusiones, una ceja rota y la herida del costado se había abierto, para disgusto de las dos. Mireille limpió la sangre y la dio puntos en la ceja rota. Kirika apenas se movía, como mucho fruncía el ceño al notar la punta de la aguja, pero nada más. Al terminar con la ceja, tres puntos en total, Mireille levantó la camiseta de la joven y, con un trapo húmedo, limpió la zona.

-¡Hala, vaya balazo, chiqui! – dijo Rob, entrando sin tocar a la puerta. La rubia contuvo lo que iba a decir y suspiró sin dejer de lado su tarea. – Mireille, te iba a decir que llegaremos a nuestro destino en seis horas. Después nos separaremos otra vez y Dios sabe cuándo nos volveremos a ver.

-Gracias por la advertencia, Rob. Ahora ¿puedes irte? Si no lo habías notado, estoy ocupada.

-Por supuesto. Hablamos luego. – antes de salir de la habitación, se besó la palma de la mano y sopló en dirección a la rubia quien reprimía su cara de asco bajo una falsa máscara de concentración para limpiar la herida. Había acabado de limpiarla mientras hablaba Rob pero no quería hablar con él y era evidente. Al oír que se cerraba la puerta lanzó un nuevo suspiro y se dispuso a dar los últimos puntos.

-¿ Os conocéis mucho? – preguntó tímidamente Kirika.

-Bueno… Hicimos un par de trabajos juntos pero es muy pesado. Su trabajo en equipo no es impecable y si seguía con él acabaría teniendo problemas. Al parecer, en solitario no le va mal. Muy de vez en cuando ,e da información valiosa para mis propios trabajos sobre todo cuando son de esta zona, porque trabaja mucho por Oriente medio…

-Mmmm

-Bueno, esto ya está. Descansa un poco, son seis horas de viaje. Puedes dormir.

No hizo falta que terminara la frase para que Kirika se sumiera en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Rob volvió a entrar en el cuartucho sin llamar a la puerta, lo que provocó un nuevo suspiro de ira contenida por parte de la Corsa.

-Eso de llamar a la puerta no ha matado a nadie, Rob- comentó con hastío.

-Mi avión, mis normas.

- Técnicamente…

-No es mío – la interrumpió Rob – pero me paso más tiempo aquí dentro que mi socio. – Se quedó callado un momento esperando a que la corsa se girara para mirarle a la cara, cosa que no hizo en ningún momento. –Es una pena que dejáramos de trabajar juntos, pero lo nuestro no funcionaba –Mireille frunció el ceño "¿Lo nuestro? Qué está diciendo este?" –Así que me tenía que buscar la vida en otro lugar y me encontré con mi nuevo socio. He decidido que es mejor trabajar en un grupo, aunque sea sólo de dos… Veo que tú has pensado lo mismo, ¿de dónde la sacaste? Parece muy joven.

- Te equivocas – Mireille se giró y le miró a los ojos – Sólo trabajamos juntas temporalmente, hasta que yo consiga mi objetivo, y ella me ayuda porque es el mismo, cuando todo termine…– Mireille carraspeó - nos separaremos.

-¿Hay alguien que se preocupara si faltase? –Mireille esperó unos segundos antes de contestar, meditando su respuesta. Rob tenía que saber lo justo y lo necesario.

-No, no tiene a nadie.

-Entonces tendrías que haberla eliminado. Podrías haberlo pasado mal con ella en ese estado. Por suerte, no te has quedado en tierra.

-Lo pensé… -murmulló en voz baja.

-Uh…. Ya veo… -Bueno, os dejo solas – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Entonces, antes de cerrar la puerta Rob dijo – ¡blanda!

"¿Blanda? ¿Yo, la mejor asesina del mundo? Ya quisiera Rob bajarme de mi pedestal. No soy blanda. Sigo siendo como siempre. Simplemente consideré necesario dos manos hábiles para averiguar más sobre mi pasado."

La última palabra de Rob la había alterado. Ella actuaba por el bien de sí misma y en su vida sólo contaba ella. El hecho de que no quisiera prescindir de su ayudante no cambiaba nada, seguía siendo la mejor asesina y lo sería por mucho tiempo. Se rió entonces de ella misma por haberle hecho caso, pero entonces…

" Bueno… cuando se llevaron a Kirika… lo cierto es que pensé que así sería más fácil de escapar pero… entonces me vino la imagen de mi familia… en su propia sangre. Fue la primera vez que me quedé sola… Después intenté no acercarme a nadie porque no quería que pasara lo mismo otra vez y… al ver a Kirika llevada arrastras por esos… individuos… No quería quedarme sola otra vez. No así."

Miró a la muchacha y sonrió.

"No soy blanda. Cuando todo acabe la mataré. Sí, cuando todo acabe…"

Kirika, entonces, abrió poco a poco los ojos y miró a su alrededor intentando ubicarse. Entonces al ver el catre y el desorden se acordó de que estaban en un avión, rumbo a casa. Dirigió su mirada a su compañera que miraba al vacío con gesto compungido.

-¿Estás bien, Mireille?

Al oír la suave voz de la japonesa, Mireille volvió de las nubes y dio a la chica una leve sonrisa.

-Soy yo la que debería preguntar eso, ¿no crees?

-Mmm. –asintió.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Mmmm- volvió a asentir. - ¿Queda mucho?

-No, pronto estaremos en casa. Queda una hora y media de viaje, será mejor que descanses.

-Mmm.


End file.
